From Hades to Heaven
by Alleus
Summary: Slash 1x2 eventually. Afterlife fic, redone. Hope you like it. I don't own gundam wing. Heero gets killed and sent to another realm only to find that this new world is to his liking and a certain vampire has captured his heart.Take a guess who.
1. Chapter One, MIssion 1

From Hades to Heaven  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Welcome to Hades  
  
Mission 1 ~ Remove Telltale Pest  
  
It was that dream again, the smell of smoke burning in the distance. Flames rising right over the cliff side. It was dark, very dark. There was screeching tires and screaming voices, one that was silenced forever. It was raining very hard again, like it did every time he had this dream. The dream he always had of that fateful day a long time ago. It was funny how it always haunted him like this. It never seemed to go away, his mind refused to let it fade from his head. It was this dream that drove him mad, this dream that made him nothing more that an emotionless rock.  
  
A loud knock on the door was what he woke up to this morning. He grumbled in spite of himself. It was nothing new, happened almost every morning. It was probably his girlfriend here to complain about how much he drank or his neighbor complaining about the noise from last night's party. The pain in his head was nothing new but still as annoying as ever. He cursed under his breath as his bare chest was extracted from his warm bed. Pulling on a pair of black jeans, he headed for the front door of his small house. The handle was cold under his hand as he turned it. A blast of winter air chilled him as he stared at the person in front of him. In his mind he chuckled. It was her again.  
  
" Heero! Where the hell were you last night. You were suppose to come with me to my parents house and instead you were here partying your ass of and drinking all night." She barged and stood with her small hands on her hips and her blonde hair covered by a pink hat and looking very angry. Ah yes, he was supposed to go to her parents' house, he had forgotten. It was always so horrible going. Her parents bombarded him with questions and disgusted glances. It was a pity that murder was against the law. People like them were only alive because it was illegal to kill.  
  
" What made you think I would ever go to visit your parents Relena, they hate me! You should fucking know that by now." Heero yelled, running a hand through his brown and very messy hair. Yes, it was just another morning.  
  
" That's not the point Heero! You stood me up in front of my parents. You did this last time I asked too. Don't you know how embarrassing it is? Don't you care about me?" That was the question she asked every morning. He heard it every day and now it just didn't affect him. She really was spoiled rotten, and in the past, that question would have gotten her anything. Now, it was just another repeated scene.  
  
" I don't think I care about anyone at seven in the morning on Sunday. " Heero grumbled closing the door and walking quietly into the kitchen.  
  
Relena stared at him with pure hate written all over her face. Heero only continued to make himself coffee. He wasn't in the mood to put up with her right now. This was an all too common look anyway. It didn't affect him anymore. Ever since the two of them had hooked up their relationship had been nothing but bad. In all reality, Relena was only imagining that Heero loved her. Heero seemed almost incapable of love or emotion at all. He didn't know why he played along with her, pretending he enjoyed being with her. Perhaps it was, in fact, the lack of love, or the loved one he's lost so young.  
  
" I don't even know why I put up with you." Relena spat. Heero chuckled.  
  
" Probably because you can't find some one else to stalk because they will all hit you. If I didn't swear I wouldn't hit a woman then you'd be bruised laying on the floor right now."  
  
" That isn't true Heero and you know it!"  
  
"Prove it then." Heero said calmly.  
  
" Fine then. Hit me. I'm telling you I want you to hit me so do it." Relena waited a couple seconds in which Heero finished brewing his coffee and poured himself a cup. Relena seemed to shine with victory. " See Heero, you can't hit me you love me too much."  
  
" Not true. It's just that." He put down his coffee cup and hit her across the face. Relena dropped to the floor and looked up at him in shock. " .I was pouring my coffee." Heero knew it went against the norm to hit her but she had asked him so nicely. In his mind he kicked himself. That wasn't a good choice of action. Despite how utterly annoying she was, he cared.a little.  
  
Relena said something that looked like 'you bastard' and ran out the door. Heero sighed and ran after her. He caught hold of her arm as she ran down into the street and pulled her towards his as a car came whizzing by. Relena screamed at the closeness of the car to her body and clung onto Heero reflexively. Heero stroked her hair gently whispering to her that it was ok, she was safe. She calmed down and seemed to forget the whole morning before her near death. She would remember it later, however and that's when he would pay the price. Angry girlfriend equals bad news. Despite what Heero said he did care about her, just, he wasn't sure it was love quite yet.  
  
" Thank you." Relena whispered.  
  
" Your welcome." Heero said. They said their good-byes and Relena went home. Heero sighed and went back into his house for a shower. Her coming here had reminded him he had a party to attend tonight. He had to look his best.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Mission Accomplished*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
~ Alleus ~ 


	2. Chapter One, Mission 2

Chapter 1 ~ Welcome to Hades  
  
Mission 2 ~ Go MIA  
  
Heero awoke late in the afternoon. He had finally slept off that horrible hangover and just in time too. Relena was having a party tonight and, obviously, had asked him to attend. The party itself was probably going to be boring, but Heero usually found some way to make it fun. Last time he had dared a couple of her gay friends to start making out. The look on Relena's face, and that of her parents was priceless. Heero chuckled to himself before getting up off the couch. He changed into a pair of blue jeans, a red tank and black leather vest with a dragon on the back. He walked outside and jammed on his helmet. He was going to scare Relena and show up early as a revenge for waking him up so early that morning.  
  
Relena's house seemed empty. There were no lights on and the only cars in the driveway were Relena's blue beetle, and Relena's good friend Travis' red mustang. The two of them had probably went out to buy so stuff for the party. Travis was a testy kind of guy, always one edge, kind of panicky. He was ok in Heero's opinion, though he would never get along with the man himself. The two had been best friends since High School. Heero removed his helmet and parked his motorcycle next to the buggie. The bug was just big enough to hide it. Heero couldn't help but grin a little. Scaring Relena was one of his favorite activities.  
  
The house was quiet and dark. All of Relena's yellow window shades were closed. Heero shuttered. Why did Relena always pick the bright happy colors, they were all so irritating. He entire house was covered in light blues and purples, pinks and yellows. It was enough to make someone ill. All her furniture matched it too. How anyone could live here and still be sane was something Heero would never understand. Heero strategize, deciding that Relena's own room would be the best place to surprise her. She would eventually go there and in was all but too funny last time.  
  
Heero walked slowly up the stairs, looking at the pictures that hung on the wall. There were five and all were in little fuzzy pink frames. Heero shuttered again. God he hated those colors. The first picture was one of her and her late brother Milliardo. He had been a good man, little crazy, however. In the picture he was leaning against a tree flipping the camera off. It was one of his more charming pictures. He had long blonde hair set back in a ponytail, rather tanned skin and nothing but a bathing suit on in the picture. It was amazing just how many girls swooned over him. He wasn't that handsome in Heero's opinion and his tendency towards insanity was completely ignored by onlookers. He had once destroyed his car because he had said that it would save him from driving drunk, as he was going to a party later that evening. If was kind of funny that he dies that night, hit by a drunk driver. He had lasted three hours lying on the side of the road before he died. Milliardo had been a friend, they all use to call him Zechs as a nickname for some strange reason. It was a sad day when he had died.  
  
The second was a picture of him and Relena. Nothing too exciting. Looked like in had been at a dinner date of something. The third was her and her family when they were all younger. The forth was one of Travis and Relena at a concert. The fifth was one of his own stepbrother, Trowa Barton. Heero sighed. Trowa was the only person in his own family that he got along with. He was quiet, but the again, so was Heero. His green eyes outshone the rest of his face. His hair was a light brown and his bangs were so long that only one eye could be seen at one time. He had died in a car accident when Heero was only thirteen. Heero stared at the picture a while and the proceeded up the stairs to Relena's room. Looking at his stepbrother just brought back bad memories.  
  
Heero walked up to the room and as just about to open the door when he heard a strange sound. It was like a dog panting. There was something he did recognize, however. Faint moans were heard inside the room. Heero's blood began to boil. If this was what it sounded like, then someone was going to die today. Overcome by anger he threw the door open. It was dimly lit and very large. The first thing Heero heard was a very load female scream and a very nude Relena tying to run away. Heero caught her and threw her on the bed with her 'partner'.  
  
" Oh yes Relena, I could never hit you because I love you too much and I trust you." Heero growled, putting an emphasis on the word 'trust'. Relena tried to rise again, but Heero held her tight and pinned her against the wall. The man, who Heero now recognized as Travis, ran out the door, fumbling with his pants. If Heero had not been so mad he would have though it funny. Heero didn't chase him; he hadn't done anything to Heero, only Relena had. He stared at her with hate in his eyes.  
  
" Heero I swear it's not what it looks like." Relena started. Heero growled again. She was such a bad liar.  
  
" Than what the fuck is it! Where you fucking him because he had a gun to your head! I don't think so." Heero said in a deathly quiet whisper. He unpinned her and threw her to the ground. She cried out in pain. Heero heard footsteps coming up the stairs at a fast pace. He glanced at the door but before his head had turned to see, there was a loud bang. His eyes caught the door, it was Travis. Relena screamed and Travis dropped whatever he was holding. Heero stumbled back involuntarily. Heero suddenly felt light-headed and tired. He fell to his knees, his hold on the bedpost supporting his body. He felt something warm and wet trickling down his back. He looked down. Blood, it was barley visible on his red shirt, but it stained his jeans as it flowed from his chest. The last thing Heero saw before the world went black was what Travis had dropped, a gun.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Mission Accomplished *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
~ Alleus ~ 


	3. Chapter One, Mission 3

Chapter 1~ Welcome to Hades  
  
Mission 3~ Get Prosecuted in a Court of Law  
  
Something wasn't quite right. He had just been shot and at least knocked out, yet he felt like he was falling. He had been knocked out before but it never felt like this. In fact, it never felt like anything. You would black out and wake up, not remembering a thing after you got knocked out. This was different. Was this what it felt like to die? Did you feel like you were falling?  
  
That could be the case. Having never died before, Heero couldn't tell. After you die your supposes to feel no pain, he thought. His arms were fine and the pain in his chest had disappeared. The blood was gone.he couldn't feel it running down his chest like he had when he was shot. He was unusually calm for someone who had just been killed, and for one in a long time, he wasn't angry. So it was decided, he was dead. He was dead, and falling.  
  
Where was he falling to? He had died on a solid floor so he couldn't be falling. Shouldn't be falling, he corrected himself. He was dead, after all, so everything seemed possible now. Ok, so he was falling, but to where? Maybe he would never stop falling, there was no real was to know. He was fine like this, lost in his own thoughts, feeling no pain. But what of the afterlife, what was it really like? Would he go to Heaven, or hell? Would he turn into a ghost? Wait.he was falling. Down wasn't a good thing, his mind wagered. If he opened his eyes, he might never be able to be like this again, worry free and painless. If he opened his eyes he might wake up from a dream and have to go back to reality. If he opened his eyes he could see where the hell he was falling. Reasoning with that, Heero opened his eyes. No sooner had he done this, than his body hit solid ground.  
  
He looked around, sitting on the floor like a child would. The room was dark; he could see nothing but the small circle of light that shined down upon him, and only him. It shined from no where. The floor he sat on was wooden. He rubbed his back, that fall had hurt a little. He chuckled to himself at that realization. He could feel again. Standing and dusting himself off, he stretched. It was like waking up from a long nap.  
  
" Heero Yuy." A voice boomed from the darkness, causing Heero to jump. The voice had come from behind him and he spun around to look. Suddenly another light came one, shining on a tall podium, like those you'd find in a courtroom. On the top, where the judge would sit, was an Angel. He was tall with black hair, black wings and dark clothes. He face was pale and scarred and in his left hand, he held a scythe. " You have been called here today because your inevitable death has left you without a place in the underworld. I am the Angel of Death and I will place you within the underworld, according to your actions, when you were living. You will address me as Angel." He spoke. Heero nodded, but continued to stare. The angel was spooky. He spread his wings and flew down to where Heero was standing, a light following his as well. The podium disappeared as soon as he left it and was once again shrouded in darkness. Angel stood, looking Heero straight in the eyes.  
  
" Tell me if this is true, Yuy. You were killed by your cheating girlfriend's bedmate." His red eyes stared straight through Heero's eyes, into his soul. Heero could feel them prying there and knew at once that he couldn't lie without being caught here.  
  
" Yes, Angel."  
  
" You don't love her, do you."  
  
" No angel."  
  
" You hate her. The very sight of her makes your day worse. Don't bother answering that, I know its true. You're very violent, Yuy. You beat people when they make you mad. For once, I can say that this isn't your fault. There is nothing you could do the reverse this. Tell me, Yuy, did you ever love anyone in your lifetime?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Who?"  
  
" My brother.I loved him."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because he cared about me I guess." Heero spoke softer now. The angel was prying into tender areas of his past.  
  
" I see." The angel said. He unlocked his eyes from Heero's and started to pace. The scythe in his hand slung over his shoulder, looking very dangerous. Heero could see the angel thinking this through very carefully. After what seemed like a million years, the angel stopped pacing and spoke again.  
  
" Heero Yuy, you have been prosecuted in this court for placement and I make it now. In this court I am judge and jury and my words are final. You are a good man, deep down, but I can't ignore your crimes. Everyone makes mistakes, but you have made far more that is average. None of them were sever, however, so your sentence will not be permanent. I place you, Heero Yuy, in Hades, level one, with rising capabilities. Now, before your sentence is carried out, I must do a few things. Please remove your shirt." The angel said, watching Heero now. Heero cocked and eyebrow but removed his shirt despite his confusion.  
  
" Stand still." The angel ordered. The angel circled around Heero until he could be seen no more, behind Heero's back. For a few seconds there was nothing, silence. Heero's curiosity started to rise and he was tempted to turn around. Suddenly he felt a burning heat on his left shoulder blade, as if he was being branded. It was like fire ripping though his skin, and as the heat on his shoulder was removed, the fire inside him settled around his heart. It was no longer burning him, but he could definitely feel it. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was just existing. He felt the angel's hand now in the center of his back and then again on his right shoulder blade. It was just the angel's hand, though. No sensations filled him this time. Suddenly the angel was in front of his again.  
  
" I have granted you with the power of rage. Use it well. Now, your sentence will be carried out. I believe you have some people in Hades level one who are willing to take you in. Please turn around and meet them." He said. A smile was tugging at his lips, making the angel look happy and insane at the same time.  
  
*^*^*^^*^^*^*^*^*^ Mission Accomplished .Chapter Terminated *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
~ Alleus ~ 


	4. Chapter Two, Mission 1

Chapter 2~ Rules of a New Land  
  
Mission 1~ Locate your new living Quarters  
  
Heero gave the angel a weird look. It asked the angel, 'Why the hell are you smiling like that?' The Angel of Death chuckled. It was a haunting sound, like a sadist would sound before a kill. It sent chills through Heero's spine, but luckily they went unnoticed. The angel smiled wider.  
  
" Trust me, Yuy, just look. It can't kill you, your already dead." He said simply, standing back and putting his hand on his hip, just waiting. Heero cocked and eyebrow thinking how crazy anyone would be to trust this man. He did have a point, however. It couldn't be that bad if he couldn't die. Shooting another weird look at the angel, Heero turned around. As he did, another light came on, showing two figures standing in it's midst.  
  
The men in the light were both young looking and just about as tall as himself. The closer of the two had light brown hair and ridiculously long bangs. So long, that only one shining green eye was visible. Heero recognized him instantly, but didn't trust himself to speak or move. He was afraid that if he did, his brother would fade back into the darkness and he would never see him again. Shock was evident on his face, a rare open show of emotion. Heero gawked and it seemed like forever that he just stood there.  
  
" Hello Heero." Trowa said, walking forward to meet his brother. Heero continued to stare, but nodded his head slightly in greeting. Trowa was standing right in front of Heero now, waiting for Heero to move.  
  
" Is it really." Heero whispered, reaching out a hand to touch his brother's chest, to make sure he was real and not a trick of the light. He didn't want this to be a dream. Dreams would end and ending this would be maddening. Trowa, the only person who ever really cared for him was standing right in front o him. He had to be real, if he wasn't Heero would just die.  
  
" Really Heero.I think you'd know enough to recognize your own brother." The second figure said, stepping beside Trowa. Heero's eyes darted to the newcomer. His long blonde hair was enough for Heero to place him. It was Milliardo Peacecraft, Relena's older brother.  
  
" Milliardo!" Heero said in surprise. The blonde man laughed.  
  
" Please call me Zechs, Heero, I'm much to use to it." Milliardo said, leaning on Trowa's shoulder in a best friend kind of way. Heero's mind was finally beginning to understand. His original reaction was 'they can't bee here they're dead!' However, after a little consideration about why he was here, he remembered that he was dead too. Heero sighed inwardly, it was going to take a while to getting use to seeing dead people alive again. Well not alive but, well.ah fuck it. Be happy now, figure the world out later. Giving into the joyous emotion, Heero embraced the two men.  
  
" It so good to see you both again!" Heero almost screamed, overjoyed. Trowa chuckled and Millard.um.Zechs laugh out loud. Yep, life.or death rather.was good.  
  
" I'm glad to see your first minutes in the afterlife were good, Yuy. I do, however, have a sentence to carry out. I will open the portal to Hades level one, but from there, you must find your way up, or down, by yourself. Your brother and your friend will help you understand this new world. If you should ever change level, I will see you again. For now, Heero Yuy, it's goodbye. Off you go then." The Angel interrupted. He motioned his scythe towards the group and a white smoke began surrounding them. It was like a thick fog, and Heero saw nothing but white. Suddenly the smoke cleared and he found himself in front of a door with Zechs and Trowa standing beside him.  
  
" Ah smoke.it's the only way to travel." Zechs said, displaying the insanity that must still be in his system. Trowa smiled and Heero grinned. He was still the same old Zechs from the old days.  
" Some of the demons would disagree with you. Flying does sound convenient." Trowa countered. Zechs laughed and opened the door.  
  
Inside there was a bunch of different people. Well, people wasn't exactly the best term for it, more like, creatures was more appropriate. The room itself must have been a dace club or a bar. There was a long black bar running the length of the room and in the center, was a dance floor. The floor changed color's flashing red, blue, purple, and green lights on the dancer's above. Strobe lights flicked, causing Heero to lose his depth perception a little. On the other side of the room was a stage, with a couple cages, a pole and some discarded clothes, probably from the last number. Around the stage was another bar. All the walls and bars were painted black and the light's were off, all except the colored lights and the ones located around the bar. The employee's were also all dressed in black. Woman wore a black tube top or tank with fishnet on their arms, short black shorts or tight leather pants, a red belt and black high heel shoes or black combat boots. All of them had their hair up or cut short and were doing various things throughout the bar. The men wore an open vest, exposing their chests or a black muscle shirt. Their pants were all tight leather one's and a few had ripped black jean shorts on instead. Like the girls, they had red belts and the shoes varies quite a but they were all black.  
  
Heero now noticed that both Trowa, and Zechs' were wearing these outfits. Zechs had an open chest vest and ripped jean shorts, while Trowa had Leather pants and the muscle shirt. Their outfits were a tad different, however. Zechs' vest was like a trench coat with no arms and Trowa's belt wasn't red, it was blue. Zechs sighed and wrapped an arm around Heero's shoulder. He used to do that a lot. Seems that even in death he hasn't lost the habit.  
  
" Welcome to your new home, Heero." He said, letting go of Heero and walking into the crowd. He was lost instantly. The crowd was moving to the music, jumping up and down with the beat. The song was unfamiliar, then again, so where some of the creatures in the crowd.  
  
Some had horns, wings, and scales of various colors and shapes. They tended to be taller then the rest but there were many. He presumed these to be the demons Trowa had mentioned earlier. Others were furry, with pointy ears and cat-like tails. There were just as tall as the demons, but had arms as long as their legs were. They looked like an evolved and more intelligent form of a cat. Some of these thinks had human skin, some didn't. Some creatures looked like elves from movies and such and there was even this one creature the Heero swore was a dragon, at the bar. Trowa's hand grabbing Heero's arm brought Heero's mind away from the creatures in the crowd.  
  
" Listen, I can't talk right now. I own this place and I need to keep it running. Go and take a seat at the bar and have as many drinks as you want their mine after all. Enjoy yourself, I'll send someone over to explain things to you in a little while, when some people leave. Got it?" Trowa asked. Heero nodded and the two brothers parted. Trowa walked over towards a door by the side of the stage, while Heero went and took a seat at the bar by the dance floor, creature watching again.  
  
" Hey handsome, you want a drink?" a voice came from behind him. Heero turned to see a young woman with short purple hair, obviously dyed. She was wearing a pair of leather pants and a toob top with fishnets. There was a nametag pinned to her top. The name 'Noin' typed in yellow print.  
  
" I'll have a beer." Heero said. Noin nodded and poured Heero a glass of beer. She waited near him, obviously waiting for him to pay. He took a sip and continued to watch the crowd. After a while she asked.  
  
" Sweetie, aren't you going to pay for that?" She asked, a little annoyed.  
  
" It's alright, Noin. He's Trowa's kid brother." A voice came from beside him. A young man was sitting there. It was amazing how good the man looked in his leather pants and open vest. Chestnut hair was pulled back in a braid and he relaxed, eyes on the crowd. His skin was unusually pale and the feature on him that most stood out were his eyes. His eyes were a beautiful violet color, barely visible with the flashing lights. The young man's body was tone, not to overly big, but still muscular. It did a lot to help him look good in the vest. Around his neck was a golden cross. He turned his head to Heero.  
  
" I'm Duo Maxwell. If you don't like me you're going to have to live with it. I'm your roommate. Nice to meet ya." He said, extending a hand, which Heero shook. " So your Heero Yuy. Trowa talks a lot about you. Heard you got shot, that sucks. A bomb I was making blew me away. Never was one for caution." He said, watching the crowd again, a grin on his face. Heero took another gulp of his beer, finishing it off. Duo chuckled at the look on Noin's face when Heero did that.  
  
" Listen, come with me. I'm going to explain the world to ya, but I think it will be easier somewhere a little more quiet." Duo said. He stood up and watched Heero expectantly. After Heero rose, the two made way for the door by the stage. Once inside, the music was dull and the lights were normal. There was a staircase up and one down. Duo took the ones leading up. They both walked down a plan black hall until they reached the fifth door on the left. It was marked ' 666'. This made Heero smirk a little. So the two of them were to live in the room of the devil. Duo opened the door. The room was simple, two beds two dressers, a computer and a laptop and one light. One bed was covered in black sheets and the pillow looked like it had been splattered with blood. The other had no sheets on it yet and hadn't been made yet.  
  
" Sorry man, looks like they haven't got the room done yet. Oh well. This is your new room. Now come sit on my bed and I'll explain everything."  
  
*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Mission Accomplished *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
~ Alleus ~  
  
A/N~ I know its been a long time since I've updated and I'm really sorry but my computer is being shipped up to New Hampshire for repairs so I can only do any kind of work from my sisters computer, which she lets me use once in a lifetime. So anyway, please review and I'll try to get computer time as well. Review! 


	5. Chapter Two, Mission 2

Chapter 2 ~ Rules of a New Land  
  
Mission 2 ~ Reconnaissance  
  
Heero took another look at the bloody pillow. Where did that come from? Something happened in that bed. Something that made someone bleed. Heero didn't want to know what had happened there, yet the curiosity swelled inside him. Duo followed his eyes to the bloodstains. He grimaced a little at the sight.  
  
" I'll explain that later. I promise I didn't do anything like what you're thinking, no matter what you're thinking. Come on, it doesn't bite." Duo said, sitting down. Heero still stared at the pillow. It wasn't the blood that made him wary, no, it was the memories that cam with it, Bad memories of beatings and blood. His own blood. Refusing to sit on the bed, Heero walked towards Duo and leaned against the wall. Duo sighed but didn't argue. He laid down, torso in full view. He looked very sexy that way. No wonder they all dress like that here.  
  
" Alright, I'm going to start from the beginning so don't interrupt until I ask. All right now when you die, your body is left behind, on Earth or where ever. Your soul exits your body and floats in a dormant state. It feels like falling. There, your mind returns to you. You have two choices here. You can either remain dormant, those become ghosts until they become active. The other choice is that you reactivate yourself, and move on into a new world, namely, this world. Every soul it placed by the angel of death, depending on his life on Earth. Any questions so far?" Duo said, glancing at Heero. Heero though for a moment. Falling was an accurate description to be sure. Ah, there's a question.  
  
" If my soul left my body, then why do I have one again?" Heero asked. Duo snorted. His face made him look like in his head he was saying ' oh yeah, forgot about that.' He stood up and stood in front of Heero.  
  
" Tell me, how old were you when you died?"  
  
" 29, why?"  
  
" Take a look at yourself Heero. You don't look a day over 16." Duo said smiling. Heero walked over to the closest dresser and looked in. Duo was right, he looked a lot younger that 29.  
  
" How old do I look?" Duo said. He posed in a cross-position, arms fully extended, feet together, looking down at himself. Duo did look young. His body was slimmer than most adults were and he was shorter as well.  
  
" 15." Heero said, wondering where this was leading. Duo laughed very hard. He sat on the floor, laughing. Once he had himself composed, he spoke.  
  
" Would you believe I died when I was 48? And that was in 1745. I'm very much your senior." Duo chuckled to himself. " You see, to live in this new world, you need a body. However, your body can't be the one you died with or we'd have a lot of old people, or people that had been blown apart. Imagine little pieces of me lying on the floor waiting for wind so I could get to a tailor to sew me back together. So instead, they freeze your body when it's the strongest and use that as your new body. So, I was the strongest when I was 15 and you, when you were 16."  
  
Heero nodded. That made sense. Heero turned around and walked back towards his roommate's bed. From this new angle he could see plenty more bloody stains covering the comforter, barely visible on the black surface. Odds are that's the reason they were black. Heero made a mental note to himself to ask Duo about them later. Mental note made, he lay down on the bed.  
  
" First of all, that's my bed, your lucky I'm letting you lay on it. Second, lay face down and take off your shirt. Its time for stage two." Duo said, standing with his hand on his hip, obviously waiting for the offending shirt to be removed. Heero was already quite content on the bed and the thought of moving didn't seem all too great. He closed his eyes and lay there for a while before feeling Duo's hands upon his chest. An annoyed grunt came from his throat.  
  
" Hurry it up newbie I ain't got all day." Duo said, giving Heero a playful smack in the head. Heero opened his eyes to glare at his new roommate. Heero had to force himself to sit up while he removed his shirt and threw it on the floor near his own unmade bed. Duo looked halfway between amused and annoyed at the glare Heero sent his way before the boy laid down on his stomach.  
  
" Now that wasn't too hard was it." Duo piped as he sat down on Heero's lower back.  
  
" Ain't, isn't a word." Was all Heero said. Duo chuckled.  
  
" Well ain't nobody told me that till now." He said, putting emphasis on the word 'ain't'. Before Heero could respond, he launched into his next explanation. " Now the symbols on your back are very important. The one on your left shoulder is what power you have in this world. Powers depend on your personality and actions in your life. For example." Duo said, tracing his fingers along the mark on Heero's back, ".you have an F on your back. That stands for fire. It usually means your quick to anger, you have devastating power, and you warm and guide others with your light. Now the marking on your right shoulder blade is called a rising sign. It lets you know when you are rising. Yours is a pair of wings, so odds are you'll grow wings when you rise. The one in the center is the most important. It's your rising clue. It gives you a clue on how to rise a level in the afterlife. Yours is two hands holding each other. Now remember that. So rising a level is good. When you get to the top level, you're reincarnated, and get to live another life. Falling gets you farther from that goal. Get it?" Duo said, removing his weight from Heero's back and sitting on the bed beside his companion.  
  
" Yeah I get it. Let me see your symbols." Heero said, sitting up. Duo grinned and shook his head.  
  
" Demanding aren't we. Well I don't see how it can hurt." Duo removed his vest and threw it near the door. It reminded Heero of how a teenager would act. Duo turned so his back was facing Heero and gently moved his long chestnut braid out of the way. Heero's eyes traveled rapidly over the other boy's back. In the center was a golden key, like those you would see in ancient times. On his left shoulder was a large B. It looked like it had been burned there. Heero remembered the burning sensation that ripped threw him when the angel had touched there and figured it probably had. The marking on his right shoulder was two hands gripping each other. Not in a loving way but in a way you would see a trapeze artist grip his partner's hand. After a few seconds Heero lifted himself off the bed and retrieved his shirt from near his bed. As he turned towards the rooms exit, shirt on, he found Duo, leaning against the doorframe, vest already replaced. He smirked at Heero in a way that sent chills down his spine.  
  
" Now we need to go shopping. I got the money already. We have to get you a uniform so you can work here. So if you're ready we can leave." He said. Heero simply nodded and walked put the door. Duo watched him for a while and muttered " Well ain't he talkative." Chuckling to himself he followed the newbie out the door.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Mission Accomplished **^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
~A/N~ I finally got my computer back! ^_^. I'll be updating quicker now. I'm really sorry about the whole computer shit.I didn't mean to break it, Honest! Well anyway, review and I'll make the next chapter a priority!  
  
~ Alleus~ 


	6. Chapter Two, Mission 3

Chapter 2~ Rules of the Land  
  
Mission 2~ Locate new Uniform  
  
There were very slight differences in this world from Earth. All the color seemed dimmed, almost ghost-like. Grey and black dominated the surrounding. It was like walking around colorblind. Nothing glowed, save a few gems here and there. Silver looked like iron, and gold like brass. People, not cars, dominated the roads. The roads were dirt and stone. Buildings were stone only, no color in any of them, only stone. Even the people seemed dim, like shadows.  
  
No matter how dim the outside looked, the inside of any building was full of color. It was like the people here were protecting the color from the fading effect outside their walls. Every shop was filled with things of all times. Swords that were used in the times of the Greek gods lay beside cell phones and laptops. The experience was amazing, like nothing you would ever see I life. However, the fascination didn't last too long. Exploring isn't very exciting when a fellow explorer is impatient.  
  
" Honesty Heero, I thought you'd died! You've been staring at the stupid crystal for centuries!" Duo complained loudly. Heero sighed, this boy was very annoying.  
  
" Buy it."  
  
" Why? It's my money I earned it!" Duo said, flailing his arms in a comical fashion. Even Heero had to smirk.  
  
" Because if you buy it I'll stop staring at it." Heero said, picking up the small deep purple crystal and placing it in Duo's hand. The braided boy glared for a few moments, then sighed and walked over to the cashier and handed him a few golden coins and a very small ruby. The man examined them for a short while, then said something in a language Heero couldn't understand.  
  
" Uvec su kodanda?"* He said, motioning to the crystal. Duo placed his hands on his hips and shifted his weight.  
  
" Yetu ko?"** He asked, or at least, it sounded like a question. The man held up a silver chain he had in his pocket. Duo seemed to consider for a while.  
  
"Ko kloi su ghasha?"***Duo said, again sounding like a question. The man shook his head.  
  
" Su eerf."~* He replied, holding out his hand for the crystal. Duo smiled and turned to Heero.  
  
" You want it on a necklace?" He asked, holding up the crystal. Heero was surprised at Duo's fluancy in such a strange language. It was not surprising when he thought of it later. This world was a coming together of all times, this was probably a dead language on Earth, or not even from Earth. After collecting his thoughts, Heero nodded. The man smiled and went into a backroom while Heero busied himself with looking at some clothes, the things he was actually suppose to be looking at. His eyes were wandering the seemingly endless wrack of clothes with interest. He was looking at an ancient Japanese kimono when he felt Duo's hand on his shoulder.  
  
" Listen, you need something dark and revealing. That's pretty much the dress coat for people like us, the leaders. Oh yeah, and you'll need one thing that no one else has one, so people can recognize you in the dark. It has to be bright too. Got it?" He said, patting his roommates shoulder. Heero straightened up and searched the clothes for a shirt fitting hat description. A few rows away was a shirt that caught his eyes, He wandered his way over towards it and picking it off the wrack. It was a black silk shirt, nearly transparent. It had no sleeves and a deep V-neck that ended a centimeter from the end of the shirt. Heero guessed that it would work and hung it on his wrist, raising his eyes to find a pair of similar pants.  
  
" Hey Heero, how bout these!" He heard from behind him. Turning, he found Duo a few rows away, holding a pair of low cut jeans. They were black, of course. They were cut off at what looked like the knee and tattered, like they were ripped. Heero compared them to the shirt he had picked out and the seemed to go well. Just then, the man reappeared, calling to Duo.  
  
"Orona! Ranku gyla santig eta Chent."^* He said, tossing the crystal necklace to Duo. Duo smirked and gave the man a half-hearted wave. The braided boy studied the necklace for a few seconds, as if to estimate it's worth. Shortly after, he tossed it to its owner.  
  
" Keep a close eye on that. Thieves of all kinds land here." Duo said, smirking as he held up a watch sure to belong to the shop owner. Even Heero had to smirk.  
  
*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
They ended up purchasing the outfit the two of them had picked out. Heero now wore it, feeling a little uncomfortable with as much skin showing as was being shown. The shirt had fit him perfectly, the low cut ending at his navel, displaying his toned chest nicely. The sleeves were loose, ending about mid forearm. The pants were placed dangerously low on the hips, causing Heero to pull them up every few hours. The purple crystal hang around his neck, strung on a silver chain.  
  
Currently, the two were walking back to the club, both dressed in club uniform. Eyes keener now, Heero saw Duo steal a few trinkets here and there. Heero himself caught a few unlucky pickpockets trying to steal money he didn't have. Duo had caught many more, and sent them all scurrying away. Duo could be very scary if he wanted to.  
  
After a couple minutes walking, another pickpocket attempted to steal the crystal that hung around Heero's neck. Patients worn thin, Heero's bad habits resurface. He grabbed the man by the collar and threw him up against a nearby wall.  
  
" I've had it! I shouldn't even let scum like you live! You're just like a leech, an evil creature whom depends on sucking the life from others." Heero growled. A heat grew within his stomach, but he ignored it.  
  
" Please.don't hurt me." The man begged. Heero looked at him with a look of pure disgust.  
  
" Have some dignity, leech." Heero spat, anger high now.  
  
" Heero, man, calm down." Heero heard his roommate saw from behind him. Heero turned and shouted at him as well.  
  
" You shut up. You're just as bad as he is. You're nothing but a good for nothing, rotten." Burning sensations ignited around his eyes, causing them to water. ". son of a bitch." The burning grew hotter. " .who couldn't survive if it wasn't for others. You're a leech! Just like this scum." Heero spat. Suddenly the burning was so fierce that Heero screamed in pain. His eyes felt like they were on fire and his vision was nothing but white. The burning sensation surrounded him, blocking him off from the world. He screamed, but couldn't hear himself. He couldn't hear anything but the deafening cry of fire. Then the burning sensation began to wane.  
  
" Calm down Heero! You'll hurt someone." Heero heard Duo's voice faintly in the distance. The sounds started to come back and his skin cooled. He felt himself drop to his knees, breathing hard. Slowly his vision returned. Sweat dripped off his face. A hand gently rubbed his back.  
  
" You alright man?" Duo asked, concern dripping from his voice. He couldn't find his voice, he just nodded.  
  
" Thank god I made sure they were fire-proof." Duo sighed, helping his friend to his feet. That statement confused Heero. Then he noticed the burn marks and ash that extended in a 3-foot circle around him. He looked at Duo, to find that parts of his clothes were singed. " What happened?" he asked, staring at the ash and soot that surrounded him. Duo chuckled, wiping some ash off his shorts.  
  
" You discovered what I meant by 'power'."  
  
*^*^*^^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Mission Accomplished ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^  
  
~ Alleus~  
  
* Means. " Want it mounted?"  
  
** Means. " On what?"  
  
***Means. "What will it cost?"  
  
~* Means. " Its Free."  
  
^* Means. " Thank you for shopping Chent!."  
  
Yeah I kinda made up my own language..hehe. Well anyway, I did sat I'd update more frequently now and I'm keeping my promise! I updated! Well I hope you like the new chapter! Please review and tell me!  
  
I want 5 reviews before I update.so please review even if you hate the story. 


	7. Chapter Two, Mission 4

Chapter 2~ Rules of the Land  
  
Mission 4~ Train with new Artillery  
  
After the little 'fire' incident in the street, the boys made their way back to the club at a rather rapid pace. By the time the two found themselves in the room that they shared, they were completely out of breath. Heero was panting, lying on his unmade bed, Duo beside him. Chests rose and fell at an increasingly slower rate as the two just lay. Finally, someone spoke.  
  
"Alright Duo, explain." Heero panted. He felt his new friend chuckle beside him.  
  
"Well, I did mention the powers. You see, powers are your sentence. They are chosen for you in relation to what caused your death. Now, let's say that you died because you got shot after catching your girlfriend cheating on you. Well, your main emotion at death would be rage. Fire represents rage so that's your power. Get it?" Duo said, getting up and laying on his own bed. Heero nodded, sitting up and hanging his legs over the side of the bed.  
  
"Yeah, but why did I."  
  
"Explode?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
"Too much of the emotion your power represents causes your power to increase. If you have no control over your power, like you did, it just goes on autopilot. That's pretty much it."  
  
"How did you die, Duo?" Heero said, watching his friend. Duo's face seemed to dim for a few seconds. He didn't look like the bright and happy Duo Heero was getting to know. He looked.distant. It only lasted a few seconds, though. He laughed happily and closed his eyes, remembering.  
  
"Let's just say I didn't have the friendliest family. They were all bloodthirsty bastards. They sold me to an enemy, in exchange for peace for their land, enough said." Duo said.  
  
Duo shot Heero a smile and hopped off the bed. He stretched and walked towards Heero's bed.  
  
"Well, I think we should get you in control of your powers. Come on, we'll use one of the rooms for rent in the back of the club. There shouldn't be anyone there right now, it' too early." Duo began to walk away, waiting for Heero to follow. When he didn't Duo turned around with a questioning look.  
  
"What you waiting for, fire boy?" Duo said, leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"What's B stand for?" Heero asked, rising. Duo chuckled.  
  
"You ever heard of a vampire Heero?" Duo asked, casually touching Heero's neck. He grinned as Heero's eyes immediately darted to Duo's mouth, searching. Again Duo chuckled, moving closer to Heero, who didn't back away or flinch. The Vampire was right up against Heero's body. Hands moved to Heero's back and neck, holding him still, making escape impossible. Duo lowered his head so that his lips nearly touched Heero's neck. He could feel the blood pulsing right below the skin. It was pumping at a fast pace, Heero was frightened. Duo grinned into Heero's neck.  
  
"It stands for Blood, Heero. You have no idea how good your blood smells. It would be so easy." Duo whispered, his tongue lightly dancing across Heero's skin, making him shiver. Heero felt Duo's fangs brush against his skin lightly. "Are you scared, Heero?" Duo whispered quietly. He was fairly amused when Heero shook his head. "May I then?" Duo asked. Heero was still for a while, thinking. Duo could sense the blood flow slowing, Heero, calming. It was true that Heero's blood smelled good. Duo was fighting a very hard battle, trying to control himself. After what seemed like an eternity, Heero slowly nodded. Duo almost screamed with joy. "Lay on the bed, it'll be easier." Duo manages to choke out, having trouble controlling himself now that he had permission.  
  
Heero immediately did as he was told and laid on Duo's bed. I seemed like as soon as Heero's back hit the mattress, Duo was on top of him. The vampire looked very scary now. His eyes seemed to dimly glow red. Suddenly Duo's fangs were extremely obvious, and his skin, ghostly pale. He was panting; breathing like he had just ran a mile race. His hands were placed on either side of Heero's head, suddenly clawed. Heero's heart was beating fast. Duo gave Heero an evil grin before lowering his lips to Heero's neck. The vain there was pulsing, just waiting for him. Duo ran his tongue over the pulsing vein. There was a sharp pain was Duo's fangs sank into Heero's neck. A blast of power ran through the boys' bodies, causing Heero to gasp and Duo to sink his fangs deeper into Heero's neck. The power rushed though Heero, making his dizzy, but not unpleasantly so. The power was familiar in a way, something Heero could tell was purely Duo. It touched him like a lover would, gently and intimately. The only thing Heero could relate it too was when he had gotten drunk.  
  
Heero was suddenly aware of everything Duo was feeling or thinking. More than once he found him looking at himself through Duo's eyes. He could feel not only Duo's body against his, but his body against Duo's. He felt Duo's own power rush mixing with his own, giving him an even more pleasurable experience. He was aware of Duo's mind, thinking thoughts of good tastes and a very good power rush. He could feel everything and anything the vampire felt, or even thought. Suddenly, the connection ended, and the power rush ended. Duo lifted his head, his eyes fading red and looking partly sedated. He licked his lips, collecting the blood that rolled down his chin. Heero, his eyes glazed over as well, looked at the vampire. Duo let out a sigh, a small flame accompanying the breath.  
  
"Wow." Heero sighed, lying back down on the vampire's bed. Duo smiled lazily.  
  
"No need to fear the vampire. I am very tired." Duo said, placing his head on Heero's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah.me too." Heero yawned, relaxing.  
  
" Hows about a little nap before we get to power controlling lessons, hmm?" Duo said, closing his eyes.  
  
"Sounds good." Heero said softly. Both boys found themselves asleep before they could move onto their own beds. Duo didn't mind, this is what usually happened after he drank blood. Heero was ok with it for reasons he didn't know yet. As the two slept, the crystal hanging around Heero's neck stared to dimly glow.  
  
*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^**^  
  
Someone was moving, disturbing Duo's rest. Annoyed, the vampire opened one eye, searching for the cause. The cause was a young man with dark brown hair and a bleeding neck below him, tossing and turning. Or at least, attempting to toss and turn. It was very difficult for him to do so with a vampire about his weight on top of him. Both eyes open now, Duo watched his friends face. It twisted from worried, to horrified, to sad in a matter of seconds. Hypnotized by his victims open show of emotions, he continued to watch. Heero's face stayed sad, almost agonizingly so. A silent tear rolled down his face. Duo watched in amazement as it evaporated into air. He could feel the heat coming from Heero's body now. Turning his attention back to Heero's face, Duo saw it was changing emotions. The heat the still continued to build was enough for the vampire to guess what it was. Rather that get burned pretty badly, Duo attempted to wake his roommate.  
  
"Heero." Duo said quietly, shaking his friend a little. Heero stirred for a few seconds but the heat was building still. Duo sat up and straddled his friend's hips, looking down on him. "Heero wake up." A little louder now, shaking a little more roughly. The tossing stopped and the heat waned. Colbat blue eyes revealed themselves to the world once more. Heero looked straight up at the vampire with a glare. A hand immediately went to his neck, where the wound was still bleeding. He grunted in an annoyed way.  
  
"Get off. And take care of this." Heero growled, pointing at the wound on his neck. Duo semi-glared back. Duo wasn't good at glaring. The vampire was a very friendly person. He could look scary, even dangerous if he wanted to, but glaring just never worked for him. It made him look like an angry kitten, which wasn't too scary.  
  
Sighing, Duo removed himself from Heero and leaned casually against the wall near his bed. Something clicked in Duo's mind.  
  
"Don't order me around, fire boy. YOU'RE the one on MY bed. And getting it all bloody for that matter." Not the Duo minded. Didn't hurt to not to say the rest of that thought.  
  
"Not that you'd mind blood sucker." Heero spat back, wiping his neck with his sleeve. Duo mentally kicked Heero for thinking of that. Now it was Heero 1, Duo 0. It was true that the bed was drenched in Heero's blood. One good thing about being dead.you'll never die of blood loss. The black comforter didn't hide the new stains as well as they hid the ones that had already dried. Once again, it wasn't like the vampire minded though. Duo's mind reeled for a comeback, some sort of unseen point. He found nothing.  
  
"Yeah alright, you got me." Duo sighed. "Come over here, fire breath, and I'll clean up the wound." Duo said, turning to face the fire enchanted, annoying, always one step ahead, boy he called a roommate.  
  
"Fire breath?" Heero chuckled. Duo shrugged, placing a hand on Heero's neck, willing the blood inside him to stop flowing out, willing it to heal the wound.  
  
"You called me blood sucker." He took his hand away and the wound was closed, not even leaving a scare. Duo smiled. Forget vampire bite marks, those are for amateurs.  
  
"But you ARE a blood sucker." Heero said. Damn, Heero 2, Duo.zip.  
  
"That's beside the point. Now are we gonna train you to control you every so short temper or what?" Duo said, walking over to his dresser to pick out a new outfit. Wouldn't be good to go walking downstairs with blood soaking you chest and vest. Duo could hear Heero heading for the stairs. Time to get a point of his own.  
  
"Hey Heero. You might now want to go downstairs with 'I just got bit by a vampire' plastered on your clothes." Duo mentioned, making sure his tone implied that it was very obvious and Heero was stupid for forgetting it. It worked as Heero muttered and walked over to Duo's dresser. Yes, Heero 2, Duo 1. At least it isn't a complete loss now. Heero reached waited beside Duo as the vampire went through his clothes.  
  
Duo picked out a long black trench coat, a pair of snake skin leather pants and a fishnet shirt to wear. He put them on quickly, making his skin absorb the blood he was covered in. Another good thing about being a vampire, blood control. Heero had picked out a pair of cut off shorts and a long vest, no shirt. He looked a lot like Duo had just looked like. The vest showed off his toned chest very nicely, as well as his arms. Duo couldn't help but stare.  
  
The room wasn't exactly what Heero had thought it would be. He imagined a private bar room with a dance floor and a private DJ or a jukebox. It wasn't anything like he had imagined. The main piece of furniture I the room was a king sized bed. That alone explained the use of 'private room'. The walls were red and there was a private bath in the room a well. The whole thing looked like a cheesy honeymoon sweet. The room was big enough for at least 4 elephants to fit inside comfortably. This is the only reason this room was desirable for training, space. The boys were sitting side-by side on the bed, one listening to the other explain.  
  
"So, I've already told you that each power is connected to an emotion. You already know that fire is anger, so I don't need to explain that." Duo started.  
  
"What's blood linked to?" Heero asked. Duo's face quickly changed again. It had done that also when Heero asked Duo how he died. But like before, it lasted only a second and then Duo was back to his smiling cheerful self.  
  
"That's not important right now. Now listen and don't interrupt me, okay? Now, every emotion comes from a certain area of your body. When I bit you, I felt the heat of your fire around your heart. So if you ever want to use the fire, you need to pull it from your heart, and channel it where you want it to go. So let's try this first. Try and call enough fire out so that you can create a small flame in your hand. Oh and be careful, my clothes aren't fireproof, their stain proof." Duo said, smirking. Heero glared at him, but rose from the bed and did what Duo had said. It was easier than he had expected. By the time that the two of them had to get to work, Heero had mastered the use of his fire. Duo had better watch out if he pissed Heero of now.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Mission Accomplished, End Chapter*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
~ Alleus ~  
  
A/N~ Well, I didn't get the 5 reviews I wanted but all you readers got lucky. The Patriots, my team, won the Super Bowl, so I decided to celebrate by writing another chapter. I hope you liked this chapter. This time I'm going to lower my standards for reviews. Obviously you need to be slowly entered into the art of reviewing. Lol jk. But I DO want at least 3 reviews, I only got 2 last time. Please Review! 


	8. Chapter Three, Mission 1

From Hades to Heaven  
By Alleus  
  
Chapter 3: Trouble with Shades  
  
Mission 1: Guard Duty  
  
By now time had passed faster than Heero would ever guess. An entire day had already passed, and he was not the least it tired. This world had it's perks, he thought, never dying, never being tired. He could probably go without eating if he wanted to. Who would to that, though, food was a luxury. It tastes too good to pass up. Heero guessed that was what the people who still danced in the bar, like when he arrived, thought. They drank and ate like there was no tomorrow. They would probably be doing the same thing tomorrow too. Life was interesting, but death was something completely different.  
  
Shortly after the boy's training session, Heero found himself in yet another back room, this one being the club office. It was a small room, painted a plain old white. Trowa and Zechs were leaning against the only Desk I the room, a young blonde Arabian looking boy was leaning on Trowa's shoulder. Duo was standing next to Heero, pointing out people and telling him things about each. He leaned over to Heero, as the fire enchanted boy's eyes traveled to him.  
  
"That's Quatra. Quatra Rebarbra Winner if you want the full name. He water enchanted. He's really nice, a little too much so. He died because he was doing his father a favor, which just happened to be dangerous and illegal. He's a good cook though, and a good doctor. He's been dating Tro for a while. They're practically attached at the hip!"  
  
Heero looked at the boy carefully. He had blonde hair, so blonde it was practically white. He wore the black open vest the Duo himself seemed to favor and a pair of overly dark blue jeans that seemed way too normal for such a crowd. His skin was too white for an Arabian but it still showed in his looks. The door opened and another young man joined the meeting.  
  
This clearly was from Chinese origins. His hair was jet black and tied in a tight ponytail. His pants were a lot more conservative than the others in the room were. His shirt was loose and open. Much like Heero's and his pants were just plain black slacks like anyone would see every day. This man leaned casually against the doorframe. Zechs searched the room carefully with his eyes.  
  
"Where's Noin?" Zechs asked. The young Chinese man answered his question.  
  
"Her cousin Hilde has passed, she went to pick her up." Zechs nodded.  
  
"Well, first of all, I'd like you all to meet the new addition to our little group. A few of you might have already met him, but this is Heero. He is Trowa's brother. He'll be rooming with Duo if you ever find the need to talk to him. I'd like you all to at lease introduce yourselves." Zechs said, motioning at Heero. The one Duo had identified, as Quatra was the first to introduce himself. He stepped forward and extended a hand, which Heero took.  
  
"I'm Quatra, nice to meet you." Heero nodded. The Chinese man didn't budge or even look at Heero when he spoke.  
  
"Chang Wufei, Call me Wufei if you please." Duo rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall with a sigh. Zechs chuckled a bit and Trowa just sighed.  
  
"Well anyway, here are your assignments for the night. Wufei, you are Treize are outside bouncers. You can let the Shades come in tonight. Duo, you take Heero and be inside bouncers. Noin and Zechs will be bartending. Quatra and I cover the entertainment for the night. Zechs that leaves you to handle the odds and ends, keep track of Hilde too. Alright, club opens as soon as Noin returns so get to your stations and make sure everything's all ready." Trowa stated and with that walked out of the room, Quatra following close behind.  
  
Heero and Duo made their way to the seats located near the dance floor and the bar. Heero took a seat while Duo poured himself a drink. Two red drinks were in his hands when he returned. The lighter of the two drinks was placed in front of Heero. Sitting, the vampire set his own glass down. Heero stared at the glass for a while, then at Duo. A sign escaped Duo's lips.  
  
"I forget you're new. All right, that is what you would call a Fireside. It's a mix of alcohol, dragonfruit and a tiny bit of spices. It's like energy in a cup for fire-enchanted." Duo spoke, sipping his drink daintily. The substance in his cup was thicker and clung to the sides of the glass. Heero had a strong suspicion that in was blood.  
  
Slowly, the Fireside was lifted to Heero's lips. The drink had an explosively spicy taste, but suited Heero just fine. He drank it down in a swift gulp, feeling fully energized afterwards. He placed the cup down on the table. Duo grinned and chuckled.  
  
"Like it then?" he asked. Before Heero had a chance to answer the back door opened, revealing Noin and a young woman looking very similar too her, but with lighter hair. She dropped her jacket behind the bar and called to Zechs, who stood by the main entrance. Seeing that Noin was now present, Zechs opened the door. Customers started pouring in and soon the whole club was full. The girl who had come in with Noin was now heading towards the table where the vampire and his roommate sat. She took a seat next to Duo and introduced herself.  
  
"Hi, I'm Hilde. Noin told me to sit here so I wouldn't get lost or something like that. It's nice to meet you two. She said waving at both boys.  
  
"Well I'm Duo and this is Heero. It's nice to meet you too. You want something to drink?" Hilde nodded and Duo got up to get the drinks. Hilde turned to Heero.  
  
"So, Heero was it? How did you die?" she asked. Heero decided she looked like a curious puppy.  
  
"Shot." Hilde grimaced.  
  
"Ouch. I just got old." Heero at first thought this statement was odd, this girl didn't look older that Duo. Then remembered what Duo had said about people gaining their body when it was most fit. Duo chose that moment to return. He passed another Fireside to Heero, who took it gratefully, and passed a golden drink to Hilde. She stared at it and Duo shrugged, taking his seat.  
  
"Noin said you would like it."  
  
"Duo how did you die?"  
  
"Knife wound, bled to death." He said. Heero gave him and inquiring look. That wasn't the story he had told him. Now that Heero had remembered, Duo had said something different when they first met. Knife wound, being blown up by a bomb, and given over to an enemy couldn't all be true reasons for death. Duo either didn't notice or ignored completely the look that Heero gave him.  
  
"So what's this world like? Noin didn't really get the chance to tell me about it." Duo sighed.  
  
"Second time in 24 hours I've had to explain this. Well..." Heero stopped paying attention as Duo explained the afterlife to Hilde. He had already heard it once, no need to hear it again. His attention was now on a young man who was standing on the stage. He must have been part of the entertainment.  
  
The man wasn't human that's for sure. He was about Heero's height with jet- black hair that hung down to his neck. On his back was a pair of demon wings and a similar tail was twitching behind him. He had human skin, which was surprisingly pale and deep blue eyes that looked reptilian. He seemed to be telling a story.  
  
"...So after me and Alleus got past those guards we took their uniforms, put them on and started down the wing to the solitary prisoners cell's. It was really dark and grimy, like it hadn't been cleaned in years. We were both looking for this cell, cell number 182. That's where he was. And so we get to this cell and I type in the code, Alleus picks the lock and I had to bypass another lock. Let me tell you it wasn't easy. So we open the door and the room in pitch black. As the dim light from the hallway shines into the door, we see a pair of bright yellow eyes reflecting the light. The eyes were about my height of the ground and they just stared at us." The man said. He paced around the stage sipping his drink as he told the story. "So I asked him 'What's your name, convict.' 'Tattz Guinevera' He says to me." At this, a lot of the crowd gasped. One man in the crowd listening to the man on the stage asked a question.  
  
"Who's Tattz Guinevera?" Some one else in the crowd snorted.  
  
"Go ahead Caalits, tell him who Tattz is." The man on the staged laughed a bit.  
  
"Tattz is one of the most renown serial killers on all Helliven. But that's not what he's most famous for. In Death, he was so bad that Hell was not enough. Shades tracked his ghost down and brought him to Angel. Angel sent him back to earth as a guardian to a young witch because Tattz showed actual emotion when he died, giving his life so Alleus could live. His only chance to make it into hell was to guard this witch so that she dies of natural causes. The catch was that this witch was suicidal and was sent on a dangerous mission no one thought so could complete."  
  
"Did he do it?" the man in the crowd asked. At this Caalits smiled sweetly, almost gently and looked at the ceiling like one would look at the stars.  
  
"He's still on Earth."  
  
Suddenly someone tapped on Heero's shoulder. Resisting the impulse to jump, Heero turned to see whom the hand belonged to. Duo was grinning at him and Hilde was no where to be seen.  
  
"Welcome back to the afterlife. I called you like, 10 times." Duo said leaning back in his chair. Heero shrugged.  
  
"Two questions for you blood breath, what's a shade and what happens to people too evil for hell?" Duo winced at the name, but it was acting, you could tell. He stuck his tongue out at Heero and sipped his drink.  
  
"Ok, A shade is a creature whose job it is to follow there masters orders. The masters of the shades are the Greek gods. They rule the afterlife. Shades get the job of erasing evil souls and dragging others down a level. People who are too evil for Hell are usually hunted down by shades and their soul is erased, completely wiped out. Those souls truly die, fading into nothingness." He said. His eyes wandered around the room, searching for someone. Eventually Duo's eyes rested and he pointed to a young couple. One was clearly and angel and the other was like and angel but different. He had bright red hair and silver markings under his eyes. He seemed to glow and his wings were gold and silver, not white. He looked very feminine.  
  
"That's Rykku, He's the shade of Venus, goddess of Love and Beauty. If he wanted to, he could erase every soul here. Makes people uncomfortable, you know?" Duo said.  
  
Heero nodded. His eyes traveled back to the Shade's. For a brief second, Rykku's eyes met Heero's. There was most definitely unseen power in them. Even Heero had to admit that Rykku was very beautiful. However, Heero thought that Duo would look much more beautiful if he wore his hair down. This thought came to Heero as odd, so he ignored it. However, someone heard his thought, a certain shade of a goddess. This single thought would prove a very large mistake.  
  
*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Mission Accomplished *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
~Alleus~  
  
A/N~ I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got in trouble, grounded off the computer, I sorry! Well I did get the reviews I asked for and I'm glad you are all taking the intro to reviewing seriously. So the next test is 5 reviews! Let's see if you can do it! *cheers for readers*  
  
Please Review! 


	9. Chapter Three,Mission 2

Chapter 3:Trouble with Shades  
  
Mission 2: Intersept Enemy Message  
  
Rykku's eyes flashed bright green and this mad Heero jump. It also made everyone around the shade jump. Some screamed and ran away. Duo cursed under his breath and head straight towards the offending shade. Rykku's eyes held Heero's and didn't even more when Duo tapped him. Heero attempted to avert his gaze but found he couldn't. He wasn't lost in the shade's eyes or anything, he physically couldn't move. The shade smirked a little. Suddenly, Heero heard a voice in his head, and I certainly wasn't his.  
  
'You think the vampires more beautiful then me? Ha, how vain. Your lucky you're new, Venus is not very happy with your opinion right now.' The voice of Rykku spoke. It was most definitely sounding cocky. Heero would have snorted, but he still couldn't move his head.  
  
'What the hell does Venus have to do about anything?' Heero thought. He had guessed that Rykku heard this thought, because he responded accordingly.  
  
'Venus hears my every thought, I can't help it. She is very proud of my beauty. Personally, I think she's overacting, but she is really mad at you, but more so at the vampire you think so highly of. I talked her out of punishing you, as your new, but Duo...he has two strikes. One more and he is in big trouble. I suggest you watch what you think.' And with that, Rykku's eyes moved to Duo, who was currently trying to get his attention. Heero found he could move his head again and immediately stretched it. Duo was talking to Rykku in a hushed voice. He returned a few minutes later, quite a bit pissed off. He sat down hard and slammed his hand on the table.  
  
"What a jerk! He refused to even apologize to the people he scared. He even ignored me for a good 2 minutes! Honestly!" Duo almost yelled. He sighed over-exaggeratedly and took a large drink from his cup. Heero watched his friend. Duo was aggravated enough, no need to tell him of the warning that 'jerk' had given him. The rest of the night was uneventful. The club closed and everyone went to bed.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^  
  
Duo was still fuming when the two boys went to bed. He threw his clothes all over the room. By the time Duo was done, Duo's pants were hanging off Heero's shoulder, his jacket was in the middle of the floor. One of his shoes had hit Heero's head, and Heero lost track of the other. One of his socks was currently hanging off the doorknob and the other was lying on Heero's bed. Heero wasn't too happy about being hit with a shoe.  
  
"Hey bloodbreath, watch where you throw your shit!" Heero yelled, temper rising. Duo glared at him, standing there in only his boxers. Heero would have found this a little funny, but he was too angry.  
  
"Well I wouldn't be mad if you wouldn't have gotten that damn shade angry! What the hell did you do?" Duo yelled right back.  
  
"It's not my fucking fault! He read my mind!" Heero yelled. Duo snorted, making Heero a little angrier.  
  
"What did you think? 'Hmm, I think Duo's pretty.' It had to be something pretty bad to make the Shade activate his powers like that." Heero almost laughed when Duo said exactly what he had thought.  
  
"That is something like what I thought. I can't fucking help what I think! I just do it!" Heero said, the volume in his voice lowered a little. Duo gave him a weird, but amused look.  
  
"You think I'm pretty?" He said, chuckling. All the anger in his tone was gone now, replaced by amusement. Heero sighed and lay down on his bed, aggravated. He really thought something was wrong with him, but he didn't want to lie to Duo. He didn't like lying. Duo wasn't going to let the subject be dropped though. He sat square on Heero's chest and grinned.  
  
"You think I'm pretty, admit it!" He demanded, almost playfully. Heero wasn't going to admit it. Admitting it meant questioning his sexuality and he was just fine with being straight. It also meant he was following orders from a beautiful...scratch that, from a vampire. Heero followed no ones orders.  
  
"I don't." Heero said simply.  
  
"Denial! Aww come on Heero, don't make me force if out of you!" Duo said playfully. Heero snorted.  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Duo grinned madly at this. In his grinning, me managed to show Heero his pointed fangs. This image brought back a few good memories that weren't helping Heero with his argument. The vampire moved his seat lower now, so he was straddling Heero's hips. Heero's blood started to pump a little fast, but again, Heero thought this odd, so he ignored it.  
  
"I will if I have to Heero. I can feel your blood moving faster, and that's leaning the odds of success in my favor." Duo said, his voice seductive. He started to slowly grind his hips against Heero's. The speed of Heero's heart rose when Duo did this, making Duo grin and continue, harder this time. Heero wasn't too happy about being turned on by another man. His anger with the vampire was decreasing steadily the longer he stayed put. Heero didn't want to think things like this, so he focused on being angry. His blood slowed down, and his eyes started to burn, blocking out all pleasant thoughts of Duo. Duo stopped the instant Heero's eye began to glow.  
  
"Whoa now, take it easy man. I was just kidding around." Duo said, he had stopped his motion, but still remained seated.  
  
"Get off." A demand, not a nice one either. Duo was about to say something about manners when he felt the temperature around the two rise a little. He immediately got off and even hurried over to his own bed.  
  
"Jesus Heero, calm down!" Duo shouted. The temperature continued to rise, be started to slow. Duo was nervous, Heero was edgy and the atmosphere in the room was very tense. Eventually, Heero's temper got the best of him. Fire rushed from the never-ending supply inside him and to his hands. Both fists went up in flames as Heero' punched the wall, causing a burn mark. He continued doing this over and over, until the whole wall was nearly covered in burn marks. Then, after his anger had subsided, he took of his clothes and went to bed. Just before he fell asleep, he heard Duo say something, but blocked it out.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^  
  
Heero woke up to a very annoying sound. It wasn't knocking, but it was still annoying. The sound came from Duo's bed, but when Heero looked over at it, it wasn't Duo on the bed.  
  
"Good Morning Heero." Hilde said cheerfully. Heero grunted.  
  
"What was that sound?" He asked, annoyed still. Hilde smiled and waved her hand. Following each of her fingers was a band of electricity, followed by a sharp and semi-loud pop. Mini-thunder pops, what an utterly annoying and unfortunately familiar sound.  
  
"Stop that. Why are you here anyway?" Heero said, sitting up. He threw off his covers and grabbed a pair of jeans that were lying on the floor next to his bed. Just then did he realize that Duo hadn't yet picked up the clothes he had thrown last night. He knew this partly cause the sock was still hanging of the doorknob, but mostly because he stepped on the shoe that had hit him. Heero got very mad at this shoe once again, and kicked it. It burst into flames and was ashes before it hit the wall. Hilde watched, amused.  
  
"I was looking for Duo, you know where he is?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Mission Accomplished *^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I didn't get the review I asked for but Whatever, I love this story too much to stop. Well, I won't ask for a number, but a review, even a single one, would be much appreciated and very cool. Please tell me how you like it and Review!  
  
~Alleus~ 


	10. Chapter Three,Mission 3

Chapter 3: Trouble With Shades  
  
Mission 3: Send a warning shot at the enemy.  
  
Hilde was obviously taken with Duo. Hell, that was an understatement. She followed him around constantly throughout the next week. She never let Duo have one moment of peace, actually, Heero too. Duo had been sticking with Heero lately. He told Hilde and Heero both about the stories and knew from around Hades. Actually, Duo seems oblivious to Hilde's attraction to him. It was either that, or he was ignoring it.  
  
"Heero!" Hilde called from the outside of his room. He glances at the door and groaned. She was going to do one of to things, come in and wake Duo up, or ask Heero to tell her when he wakes up. Heero glances briefly at the vampire, who was sound asleep. His hair was down and strung all over the pillow. It was a beautiful picture, even Heero had to admit it. He always rose before Duo, but always stayed to watch the vampire sleep. This was odd, but Heero ignored that fact. He hated when this time was interrupted and so, Heero had developed a dislike for Hilde.  
  
"Heero are you awake?" she said. Her voice was quiet so Heero guessed that she wasn't in the mood for the 30 minute wrestle that was require to wake the vampire up. That man could sleep through most anything. The door creaked quietly open and Heero glanced from his seat on the bed to where Hilde was peeking in. "Oh, so you are awake. Will you tell me when Duo wakes up?" She didn't even give Heero time to answer. "Thanks, you're such a doll." She says with a smile and closes the door. A sigh emerged from Duo's side of the room.  
  
"Is she gone?" he whispered. One violet eye opened and looked at him. Heero tried hard not to smile. Duo looked positively innocent like that, his hair down and lay like spiders silk across his face. He skin glowed slightly and his beautiful violet eyes just took your breath away. Losing his battle, Heero covered his small smile with words.  
  
"She'll be back." He said quietly. Thank god he didn't have a stalker like Duo had found in Hilde.  
  
"Gods, she won't leave me alone! Doesn't she realize I don't like her like that!" he complained. The vampire opened both eyes now and lifted his head and lower back from the pillow, propping himself up on his elbows. Running one hand threw his hair and continued. "She just doesn't get the message."  
  
"They never do." Heero said bitterly, thinking of Relena. He felt the heat in his stomach rise a little, but suppressed it before it got too bad. A small chuckle was heard.  
  
"Cool it Heero, I don't feel like getting a new shoe again." He laughed softly and threw the blankets off himself. Heero watched the vampire rise, and move to the draws containing his clothes. Shortly the morning storm of clothes were flying threw the air. A shirt here, a couple of pants there, all strung on the floor haphazardly. Eventually Duo pulled on a pair of tight leather pants and a long open vest. Ready for the day, the vampire spun around and presented himself to Heero. "Do I look gay?" he asked.  
  
After a quick analysis, Heero responded. "Eyeliner."  
  
"So I'll look gay if I put eyeliner on?" he asked. Heero nodded.  
  
"Alright then. Time to put plan Anti-Hilde into action." He said, grabbing some eyeliner he had bored from Quatra and applying it under his eye.  
  
"Am I part of this plan?" Heero asked. Duo had a little flaw, he never told Heero if he was being involved in any of his little funfests. Duo slammed the eyeliner down and grinned at Heero.  
  
"Maybe."

"Duo!" Hilde cried as soon as Duo clomped down the stairs in her combat boots. He ran to him and gave him a big hug. Noin and Wufei both rolled their eyes from their place sitting at the bar. Duo hugged Hilde back and grinned in his usual Duo way. Then he did something rather odd. As Hilde retreated to the bar, he stayed still. Usually he joined Hilde right away. Heero gave him an odd look and continued down the stairs. He didn't miss the glimmer in Duo's eyes.  
  
"Come on Heero!" he said, grabbing Heero's hand and pulling him down the stairs close behind him. Heero gave his friend a questioning look but allowed himself to be pulled to the bar. He was then promptly seated next to Duo. Hilde tilted his head slightly at Heero, who would have shrugged in response if he hadn't again been surprised by Duo, who laid his head on Heero's shoulder.  
  
"Don't get mad." It was a whisper so soft that only Heero could have heard the vampire utter it. Heero looked down at the vampire but got no answers in his face or those violet eyes. Heero would have shrugged, but Duo's head occupied his shoulder. Hilde looked shocked at first, though it was here eyes that showed it, not her expression. It was fleeting, but it was there. As swiftly as it had came it was gone and she looked like her usual, overly happy self.  
  
"Have a good night?" she piped, smiling widely at Duo mostly. The vampire shrugged and removed his head from Heero's shoulder.  
  
"I guess." He said with a slight shrug. Hilde seemed a little happier now that Duo was not connected to Heero.  
  
"Cool. I had this dream and..." Hilde the explained her whole dream in detail, even the color of everything. Hilde did this a lot and it seriously annoyed most everyone. Looking at Duo, Heero could tell he was only pretending to listen, nodding occasionally and saying things like "Oh really?" and "Cool." Every once and a while. Heero had already spaced out, lost in his own thought about the annoying one. Wufei was staring at the door and Noin was drinking something, obviously thinking to herself. Hilde was oblivious. Pressure on his shoulder woke Heero up as once again Duo leaned on it.  
  
"...don't you think that's freaky?" Hilde finished, the last word drawn out in a childish manner. She looked around at everyone expectantly. Wufei snorted softly in contempt and Heero couldn't help but smirk a little.  
  
"No." Duo said. "It's just a dream, all dreams are like that, nothing freaky about it." He said, snuggling into Heero's neck. Wufei glanced over at the two briefly, with a question on his face, then want back to boreing a hole through the door with his eyes.  
  
"Oh..." Hilde said, a little put down. Duo nodded and kisses Heero's cheek affectionately and nuzzled into his neck. Heero froze, though only Duo would notice, he knew Heero the best. Duo chuckles softly. He had warned Heero. With that logic in mind, the Japanese boy was normal again, on the outside at least. On the inside, there were butterflies in his stomach. He wouldn't admit it to himself however. It would take a while to realize that he might like...he couldn't even think it.  
  
Hilde's reaction was much different. He stared for a long time. So long that Heero though her eyes would dry up. Her mouth slowly came open and her eyes widened slightly. That was the first reaction. The second was a very evil glare at Heero. Jealous, great, Duo had just made him an enemy. Like he needed yet another one with Venus already on his tail. He would have sighed but instead his gasped a little. Duo had snakes his arm under his shirt. Barely visible, but Hilde saw it. She looked like an angry king, seeking revenge for his daughter's murder.  
  
Heero looked down at Duo with a small glare. He had surprised the man and Heero did not like being surprised. Duo smiled sweetly, making him look way too innocent to be mad at. The vampire eyes were all wide, making the violet orbs sparkle. His lips smiled sweetly, not his usual grin. Heero glared a little longer then averted his eyes to look at Hilde, who was still giving him the death glare. Heero would have sighed, but it would attract too much attention to himself. Ever so slightly, he was blushing, and he didn't want anyone else to see.  
  
Mission CompleteA/N I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time. I would say that I couldn't cause of school or something, but that would be lying to my readers and so the real reason is...I was way too lazy. Don't hurt me... I'll try and get the next update up ASAP.  
  
Alleus 


	11. Chapter Three, Mission 4

Chapter 3: Trouble with Shades

Mission 4: Get a warning shot from the enemy.

The rest of the week had been pretty much the same old story. Every morning Duo would drag Heero down with him when he woke up and play the little 'I'm with Heero' act he'd been pulling off. Even the stoic Japanese boy was getting use to it. That was saying a lot too. Hilde would glare at him every morning and try as hard as she could to tear Duo from Heero's side. That was a difficult task as well, and more then once, Heero found himself being dragged along on shopping trips with his 'lover' and his enemy. It wasn't pleasant, but it was entertaining.

Today started similarly, with Heero alone in the darkened room he shared with the vampire, Duo still sleeping. Once again the vampire looked far too peaceful to be the little deviant Heero now knew him to be. Once again Heero ignored the odd thoughts and the newer urges to go and touch the sleeping boy. The vampire was beautiful, Heero had come to finally admit that much. As he sat in his bed, watching his so-called 'lover' his mind wandered to places it had never been before. The usual knocking on the door interrupted it all. Hilde.

Sighing quietly, he rose to answer the door so the knocking wouldn't wake the vampire. He had black pajamas on, no shirt. The pants were Duo's as well, for his hadn't been fire proofed and were burnt to a crisp when he got extremely angry with Duo for waking him up. Apparently, the vampire found it hilarious to have him wake up upside-down with on of his blood tentacles around his ankle. Both of them had lost their fair share of clothing to the fire that filled the room. However, showing up to answer to door with Duo's pants on would be very amusing if it was Hilde. And so, the stoic boy slowly opened the door, only to find that it wasn't Hilde. And it wasn't anyone he recognized either. Before Heero could react, he found himself in a familiar place. Standing perfectly still, trying to move and speak and not being able to. He was frozen, looking into the silver eyes of a young man.

This young man was obviously not human, and if he hadn't frozen Heero like Rykku had, he wouldn't have marked him as a shade. Long violet hair hung tightly wrapped down to him knees. His face was stoic and unemotional, skin as pale as moonlight. His gaze was piercing, as if he could see straight down into your soul. He was as tall as Heero was, with a similar build. He wore dark clothes that were loose, but not flowing. He stared at Heero, unmoving and silent. After a moment of pure silence, he spoke.

"Heero Yuy, I am Daeva, Shade of Artemis, goddess of hunting and protector of virgins. I come to warn you, by order of my master Artemis, that Venus has marked you an enemy. Hilde has begged her help in winning Duo over, so protect both him and yourself, from the goddess, and her shade. Beware of Rykku." The last words were barely a whisper and in seconds, the shade had vanished into mists. Heero was left there blinking, staring at the space where Daeva had been. He glanced over his shoulder at Duo, the vampire in his usual sleeping position, sprawled out, hair around him like a veil. Heero couldn't help but smile a little as he watched Duo sleep.

Sighing a little he sat down on his bed. Damn Hilde for making this vampire's life more difficult then it already was. Damn Venus even more for having her shade hunt him down. He glanced over at his sleeping 'lover'. Why did he have to endure this for simply being unattracted to a female? He sighed and lay down. Nice place he got himself into. After a moment of deciding what to do he rose and went over to Duo's bed and sat on the edge.

"Duo..." he called, shaking the sleeping vampire. Duo didn't respond. He sighed and shook his head. The wrestling began. He shook Duo a little harder, again calling his name...but all Duo did in response was grabbing his waist and hugging him like a teddy bear. Heero froze and sighed. This was always how the morning started when he had to wake Duo up...minus the hugging. That was new. That made him feel odd. He pushed that thought aside and again, tried to wake Duo.

"Duo, wake up..." he said louder, shaking the vampire harder. This time, Duo turned over, unfortunately, dragging Heero with him. So now Heero found himself lying down, next to Duo, with Duo's arms around his waist. He swallowed hard. Now there was that fear. That fear of the feeling in him. He didn't understand it. He...liked being held by Duo? No. That was impossible. Duo was male. Heero was straight. Oh this couldn't be happening.

Duo shifted. This was a difficult shift, because it brought the vampire half on top of his roommate, his head on Heero's shoulder, his chest half on Heero's half not. One leg had come to mingle with Heero's and both arms, not just one, were holding on to him. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want Duo to wake up and find his like this. It would look so bad. But as the law goes...all things that could go wrong do. No sooner had Duo settled I his new position, was there a knock on the door. A familiar voice ringing from the hall.

"Heero...is Duo awake yet?" came the voice of Hilde. That voice was enough to make Duo wake up. Figured. Duo stirred from his place and slowly opening those beautiful violet eyes. They blinked and widened as he saw Heero below him.

"Wait a minute..." the vampire started. But his words made Hilde burst into the room. She froze as she saw the two, Duo lying halfway onto of Heero. He glared something fierce.

"If you two are going to sleep with each other then at least be polite enough not to force us to know it. It's just as bad as if you made out in front of us." She spat. Duo blinked and just grinned. Heero recognized that grin. Duo was going to do something to make Hilde mad. But then there was the warning. He didn't have the time to speak before he felt Duo's lips on his.

Oh god....

Chapter Complete

A/N Well I finally updated! Sorry about the wait. I've been lazy I know. Don't hurt me hides I know its short but the next chapter will come as soon as I can get it out. No more laziness. I swear! ****makes a vow.


	12. Chapter Four, Mission 1

Chapter Four: Sanctuary

Mission 1: Send out a Warning

Oh god...

He was kissing me. That was not part of the get rid of Hilde plan. It wasn't. How could this be happening? He was laying on Duo's bed, with the vampire half on top of him, kissing him. It took him a moment to realize that Hilde was giving him a glare that said ' I hope you rot I hell a million times over'. But god, Duo was kissing him. But that wasn't the scariest part. The scariest part was that he was enjoying it, and he was kissing back. Duo's lips were as soft as he thought they were. Like silk. Despite his mind almost completely freaking out, his body was responding without permission from his brain. His hands came to rest on Duo's mid-back, pulling him closer.

This couldn't be happening.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that. Even after Hilde had stormed out of the room, they continued to kiss. Heero was quite angry with himself and his loss of self-control. This was another man he was kissing. He should be disgusted. He should be punching Duo's lights out. But he wasn't. And it angered him even more that he felt disappointed when Duo finally stopped, looking down at him with an amused expression

"Aww, Hee-Chan, I didn't know you cared!" he teased, laughing a little. He laid down on Heero, resting his head on the others shoulder. Heero relaxed a bit, feeling the others silky strands on the side of his face. They were just as soft and silky as his lips. Just as soft as he imagined. Duo let out a content sigh before speaking.

"What were you doing in my bed? If you wanted to molest me, you should have woken me up. I would have enjoyed it." He continues to tease, yawning a little, as he always did right after he woke up. Heero frowned.

"I was trying to wake you up." He said flatly. Duo blinked and laughed a little.

"Wrestle me awake again then. Aw, and I had my hopes up and everything." Again with the teasing tone. But had he really gotten his hopes up? Wait...he shouldn't be thinking that. With an angry little flare in his eyes, he pushed that though away. He was just caught in the moment. He had forgotten whom he was kissing. In fact, he really shouldn't have been kissed at all.

"Get off me." Heero commanded rather coldly. Duo had kissed him, without permission. He had permission to treat him coldly. He had a reason to be mad. Even though he wasn't, though he would not admit this to himself, he could still act like he was. Duo was obviously not going to cooperate. He nuzzled more into Heero's shoulder, those silky strands of his brushing against Heero's skin. It was enough to make him question who he thought he was. He was enjoying this too much.

"But Heero, you're comfortable. I see no benefit for me if I get off." Duo stated, snuggling against Heero to emphasize his point. And it definitely did emphasize it. Heero just gave up, something he didn't do too often, and let Duo lay on him. No hands on his back, No. That was too much. Duo seemed to sense his giving up and chuckles softly, closing those beautiful violet eyes of his. And with that odd though pushed away, Heero remembered why he had tried to wake the vampire in the first place.

This was bad. No, this was really bad. They had just upset Hilde again. She was dangerous to upset now, with Venus helping her try and win Duo's heart. Or at least that's what it'll feel like, he imagined. But no thinking about it. He had to tell Duo.

"Duo, a shade visited me before you woke up." He stated, hoping that would get the vampires attention.

It did. Duo immediately lifted himself off Heero's body enough to look down at him, tilting his head slightly. He looked like a confused dog.

"What shade was it?"

"He said his name was Daeva. Shade of..."

"...Artemis. Yeah, he and Venus's shade come here quite a bit."

"He said to watch out of Rykku. He said that Hilde had asked for Venus's help in winning your heart, that Rykku is after you now. To make you fall in love with her. He said to watch out for Rykku, Venus's shade."

Duo froze. The vampire had never looked so scared in his life. Did he really fear loving Hilde? Heero stared at Duo while the vampire stared right back at him. It was odd, seeing Duo so scared of love. That's really all it was...wasn't it? Of course there was a little magic and probably some form of control, but it couldn't be that bad. Hilde wasn't too bad of a girl. A little on the annoying side, but not too bad. Heero was brought out of his musings as Duo hugging him tight. The fire enchanted one was surprised by the action.

"We've got to run Heero. I don't want to be forced to love someone who isn't for me. I just can't. Not again..." Tears. He was crying. Duo was sad? But...why? The crystal tears slide down the vampire's cheek, slipping from the soft skin and onto Heero. He wrapped his arms around the crying boy, stroking his head, running his hands threw that silky hair. His mind didn't even think about not doing it. Duo needed it. It was odd, but he needed it. But then Heero recognized something about Duo's crying eyes. They were turning a sickly red, swirling like they were liquid and not solid.

Suddenly, there was no air in the room. Only blood.

Mission Complete

A/N I know I took a while but I was NOT being lazy. I just got back into school and my teachers are giving me loads of work AND I have to work now. It sucks. But here's the next chapter, to you as soon as I could get it finished. Proud of me?

Alleus


End file.
